My research interests fall broadly into the areas of developmental psychopathology and intervention research. Within the area of developmental psychopathology, I am interested in the etiology of disruptive behavior disorders, and the role of social contexts in the development of behavior disorders. I am also interested in disseminating, implementing, and maintaining interventions that target high-risk youth. Ultimately, I plan to be doing research on evidence-based interventions for at-risk, multicultural populations. These areas of research interest me for a variety of reasons. One reason is that disruptive behavior disorders are quite prevalent in this society. In addition, although it seems as though such behaviors should be amenable to change, they are actually remarkably quite resistant and stable over time. There is still a great deal that can be done for these children and adolescents, especially with the influx of evidence-based treatments. My goal is to be trained in this area so that I can contribute research that will further enhance our ability to make meaningful improvements in developmental trajectories of children and adolescents with disruptive behavior disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]